


A weed is but an unloved flower

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [1]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Femslash, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Gen, Healing, Implied Femslash, POV Female Character, Past Annie Cresta/Finnick Odair, Post-Canon, Post-Mockingjay, Women Loving Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13490337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: 1. baby's breath. For the femslashficlets challenge: language of the flowersThe title is a quote from Ella Wheeler Wilcox





	A weed is but an unloved flower

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. baby's breath. For the femslashficlets challenge: language of the flowers 
> 
> The title is a quote from Ella Wheeler Wilcox

Johanna thinks the small, sprawling bushes along the sunny path at the edge of town, look like weeds, but Annie keeps grabbing handfuls of them on her way to the market. In between talking and buying, she twists and weaves clumps of them into crowns. Something to keep her hands busy.

She gives them away most days, the kids at the market all pushing and begging to be the one awarded that day's crown. But today she'd managed to hang on to it, and had somehow managed to make it back to the house, put down her sack of things bought at the market, shift the baby out from the sling on her chest to the crib, and casually reach out to place the fragile crown on Johanna's head as she walked into the kitchen to help begin putting things away.

Johanna only freezes for a moment at the unexpected feeling. Of the soft scratch of flowers and vines twisted together and perched precariously on her head. Their only mirror is in the bedroom, so she can't see what she looks like, but Johanna just knows they look stupid on her. The tiny blossoms sitting crookedly on the fuzz of her still short hair. It feels wrong. She wasn't made for such soft things. She's spent too long alone. Too many years hardening her heart and mind to reject such things as a weakness, something the Capitol would exploit.

But as she watches Annie look up for the baby to smile, slow and warm, with a hint of satisfaction, Johanna thinks that maybe, maybe now...now she had the space to change. To grown into the type of person who didn't just tolerate a gift of flowers, but who sat with a family and maybe grew their own. Maybe she could have beautiful things now. Maybe this was the kind of person she could be now. Maybe. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really just have fallen in love with the idea of Johanna moving in with Annie after the war and all the chaos and both of them having a chance to heal and grow and live a life that is slower and more gentle than their time as Victors was.
> 
> Some meanings people use baby's breath to convey:  
> Everlasting and undying love, including family, platonic, and romantic bonds.  
> Pureness and freedom from outside influences or corruption


End file.
